Diaries of two lovers
by fiction79
Summary: An alternate story about Charlie and Brax.
1. Chapter 1

Diaries of two secret lovers

I awake today feeling more miserable than ever. The thought of never seeing her again troubles me. I try not to dwell upon my misery and choose to stay strong for Ruby. But I cannot. The pain strikes me hard. The rain and the cold amplifies my rigid mood. As I stare at the ceiling my mind brings me to a world of darkness. My last moments with her. When they chose to turn off her last hope of survival. When my lips met hers for the last time. I cannot help but think this is all my fault. The phone rings and disperses me from my thoughts. I reach for it. I say hello and I cannot believe what I hear next. "Charlie?" how could it be. The voice on the phone was identical to Charlie's. I freeze and lose any capability of thinking. Charlie was no longer here, but how could it be that at this very moment I speak to her on the phone.

The clock strikes 6 a.m. It is early morning. I am secluded from the rest of the world. I miss him. I miss Brax, I miss Ruby I miss everyone. This tenuous promise I made, I must keep it. I want to reveal that it is all a lie. That I am not dead but what good will it bring. I want to call him but it will only bring more misery. We are always better off with a good lie rather than the truth. How could I possibly call him and tell him yes I was shot but no I'm not dead. They will never forgive me. They will never understand that I did it to save them. It is early in the morning, the frosty cold touches my skin and I feel lonely. I fear that this will never come to an end. I fear that I am bound to stay secluded within this room for the remainder of my life. Without thinking I pick up the phone and dial his number. He answers. Hearing his voice reassures me. It makes me safe and happy again. He says hello and I say hello. As I say hello I ask myself, Will he recognize my voice. What happens next answers it. "Charlie?" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Diaries of two secret lovers

I knew very little about life and death. The horizons hovering around this world, I knew nothing of them. Charlie had died and now I was almost certain that it was her at the other end of the phone. At this very moment, I have very little time to digest what I had just heard. That voice of hers, that alluring yet tender voice of hers. Before I know it, the phone line has ended. I slowly hang up the phone and lay back in bed. Suddenly it was as if Charlie's death was nothing but a mere nightmare I had the night before. All because I believed that she was on the phone to me. "Composure Brax, Composure." I said to myself. If I was to mention this to anyone they would think I'm crazy. "You have to let go Brax, it's time to say goodbye" they would repeat to me over and over again. Charlie's funeral is soon, how I'm I to go when deep inside I believe she is still here. I get out of bed, and find my way to the restaurant. There I drink, I drink and reside upon my sorrows. Drinking was the only way to ease this pain, my only way to escape from this reality. I refuse to attend the funeral, why should I go anyway? Going to the funeral would mean that she really is gone. It would mean that the voice on the phone was only imaginary.

"Hang up, Hang up" a voice inside tells me. I had already spoken. Why did I call him, it will only prolong his sadness. Soon after revealing my voice I hang up the phone. Although hearing his voice makes me safe I refuse to believe that I will never see him again. I reach for my hair and I have the desire to pull it and scream. Unfortunately no one will hear me, because I am stuck in this place. The room is dark and I have no way of escape. I pull off the sheets and get out of bed. I bang on the walls and sob. No one hears me and no one ever will. What if by calling Brax I had lead him to believe that I was still alive. Which theoretically I was but he was not supposed to know of this. I sit beside my bed and realize that this was to be a new chapter of my life. I am believed to be dead and this way it shall stay. Having nothing more to do, I jump back into bed with tears rolling down my cheeks when suddenly I hear a knock.


End file.
